Guest characters (Playland/Splashdown Park in Sunny Day/Bowling)
Canadian French *111 - Phineas (from Phineas & Ferb) as Thayne Prouten / Sesame Street characters and the gangs *112 - Zowie (from Rolie Polie Olie (2002) as Thayne Prouten / Resident Evil characters and the gangs Finnish *113 - Lilo (from Lilo & Stitch (2002) as Thayne Prouten / Phineas & Ferb characters and the gangs *114 - Robbie (from The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) / Peter Pan characters and the gangs Hebrew *115 - Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Thayne Prouten / The Great Mouse Detective characters and the gangs *116 - Arthur Read (from Arthur (1996) as Thayne Prouten / Super Mario characters and the gangs European French *117 - Rosie (from Caillou) as Thayne Prouten / Pocahontas characters and the gangs *118 - Mario (from Super Mario 64) as Thayne Prouten / Sonic X characters and the gangs Greek *121 - Young Simba (from The Lion King) as Thayne Prouten / Space Jam characters and the gangs *122 - Caillou in grey shirt (from Caillou (1997) as Thayne Prouten / The Brave Little Toaster characters and the gangs *123 - Troddler (from Troddlers (SNES) as Thayne Prouten / The Incredibles characters and the gangs *124 - Fievel (from An American Tail (1986) as Thayne Prouten / Shrek characters and the gangs Swedish *125 - Toad (from Mario Party 7) as Thayne Prouten / Pokemon (1998) characters and the gangs *126 - Bart (from The Simpsons) as Thayne Prouten / Spongebob Squarepants characters and the gangs *127 - Amy (from Sonic X) as Thayne Prouten / Final Destination characters and the gangs *128 - Nemo (from Finding Nemo) as Thayne Prouten / An American Tail characters and the gangs European Spanish *129 - Claire (from Resident Evil 2) as Thayne Prouten / Barney & Friends (1992) characters and the gangs *130 - Tails (from Sonic X) as Thayne Prouten / Franklin characters and the gangs *131 - Kirby (from Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards) as Thayne Prouten / Monsters Inc characters and the gangs *132 - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster (1987) as Thayne Prouten / Caillou characters and the gangs Latin Spanish *133 - Stanley (from Stanley (Playhouse Disney) as Thayne Prouten / Metal Gear Solid characters and the gangs *134 - Piglet (from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Thayne Prouten / Rugrats characters and the gangs *135 - Bugs Bunny (from Space Jam) as Thayne Prouten / The Little Mermaid characters and the gangs *136 - Woody (from Toy Story (1995) as Thayne Prouten / Babe characters and the gangs Japanese *137 - Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Thayne Prouten / The Rescuers characters and the gangs *138 - Franklin the Turtle (from Franklin (1997) as Thayne Prouten / Finding Nemo characters and the gangs *139 - Sonic (from Sonic X) as Thayne Prouten / Stanley (Playhouse Disney) characters and the gangs *140 - Link (from Super Smash Bros Melee) as Thayne Prouten / Arthur characters and the gangs Italian *141 - Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time (1988) as Thayne Prouten / Beauty and the Beast characters and the gangs *142 - Yoshi (from Super Smash Bros Melee) as Thayne Prouten / The Save-Ums! characters and the gangs *143 - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Thayne Prouten / We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story characters and the gangs *144 - Oliver (from Oliver & Company) as Thayne Prouten / The Lion King characters and the gangs German *145 - Young Link (from Super Smash Bros Melee) as Thayne Prouten / Pinky Dinky Doo characters and the gangs *146 - Little Bear (from Little Bear (1995) as Thayne Prouten / The Jungle Book characters and the gangs *147 - Toadette (from Mario Party 7) as Thayne Prouten / Kingdom Hearts characters and the gangs *148 - Dash (from The Incredibles) as Thayne Prouten / The Legend of Zelda characters and the gangs European Portuguese *149 - Solid Snake (from Metal Gear Solid (1998) as Thayne Prouten / Rolie Polie Olie characters and the gangs *150 - Abe (from Oddworld Abe's Oddysee) as Thayne Prouten / Troddlers characters and the gangs *151 - Pikachu (from Pokemon the First Movie) as Thayne Prouten / The Land Before Time characters and the gangs *152 - Olie (from Rolie Polie Olie (2002) as Thayne Prouten / Kirby Right Back at Ya characters and the gangs Polish *153 - Tommy Pickles (from Rugrats) as Thayne Prouten / Winnie the Pooh characters and the gangs *154 - Shawn (from Barney & Friends (1992) as Thayne Prouten / The Simpsons characters and the gangs *155 - Donkey (from Shrek (2001) as Thayne Prouten / Little Bear characters and the gangs *156 - Stitch (from Lilo & Stitch (2002) as Thayne Prouten / The Fifth Element characters and the gangs